wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Space 10
9:53:54 PM Josie: Coil made an assignation with Stella and kicked Resini off his ship! He now has a list of parts from Vir as well as a list of contraband medical supplies from Althea to get, and the ship needs repairs badly after it's been shot up. Currently it's docked on the Torric station, which orbits a world known for its android and robotics work, and largely made up of city. 9:55:08 PM Josie: Coil *does* have a few contacts on this planet, I expect. 9:55:23 PM Coil: Probably! First thing was he was going to arrange for the ship's repairs. 9:58:07 PM Josie: Vir recommends a staid old shipbuilding firm to do the repairs--under his supervision. 9:59:39 PM Josie: He gets kind of a *gleam* in his eye when he talks about... upgrades. 10:00:13 PM Coil: Then Coil will get that arranged! 10:01:04 PM Coil: Or let Vir get it arranged. The priority is: Repairs first, then the deferred mainteance, *then* upgrades. 10:01:54 PM Josie: Vir's gleam does not disappear! It may even get worse. 10:03:02 PM Coil: Coil has the proper amount of money diverted to the account he has set up for the ship. 10:04:16 PM Josie: Vir starts scheduling things with the repair people. 10:05:09 PM Coil: Coil will then get on the horn with his black market contacts about Althea's supplies. Or, you know, not so much 'horn' as 'discreet shadownet email address'. 10:09:32 PM Josie: He gets a note from an old buddy named Tiktok, who sends him an address that appears to be on the planet. It's worth noting that Coil has never met Tiktok, whose main function has been to supply him with useful, illegal or obscure gadgetry. 10:10:20 PM Coil: Coil nods. ((Assume we can get a shuttle to the planet's surface?)) 10:10:30 PM Josie: Yep! They run every half an hour. 10:11:45 PM Josie: Does he bring any crew with him? 10:13:29 PM Josie: Having a station-shuttle system helps keep clutter out of the ports. 10:16:01 PM Coil: Well, before that, he's going to print up the contracts for the new crew and get signatures! 10:16:53 PM Josie: Ha! Good idea. 10:16:57 PM Josie: Which one first? 10:19:02 PM Coil: He'll gather them all together. It's a simple contract. A portion of every payment goes to the 'ship' for rpairs, maintenance, supplies. What's left over is divided equally, no matter what everyone did on a given job. 10:21:36 PM Josie: Slug takes the contract and bites it, looking baffled. 10:22:02 PM Coil: ... how the heck do you not know what a contract is? 10:22:07 PM Josie: Even though it's on a pad. 10:22:17 PM Josie: Althea: How do I sign it, I can't leave any teeth marks. 10:22:39 PM Coil: Just hit this button here. 10:23:21 PM Josie: Althea does it! 10:23:55 PM Coil: Coil nods. "Lou, can you set her up with a new identity?" 10:24:05 PM Josie: Lou: Sure. You want me to do anyone else? 10:24:18 PM Josie: Lou: What kind of credentials? 10:24:24 PM Josie: Althea: I'm a doctor! 10:24:51 PM Coil: you heard her. 10:25:11 PM Coil: Nothing spectacular, something nice and low profile. 10:25:48 PM Josie: Lou: Hm. Sure. 10:26:07 PM Josie: Her voice sinks to a low flirtatious growl. "Anything else you want?" 10:26:38 PM Coil: Well, you and Alice will probably need new idents, too. 10:28:15 PM Josie: Lou: I already got mine. I shed two on the way over. Who's Alice? 10:28:37 PM Coil: Coil points at the android. 10:28:42 PM Josie: Alice: I am Alice. 10:29:05 PM Josie: Lou: Oh you are, are ya? .... I'm just glad you're not threatening to kill me anymore. You wanna stick with Alice or choose a new name? 10:29:19 PM Josie: Alice thinks this over, frowning. "... I would prefer a new name." 10:29:32 PM Josie: Althea: You should have Coil give you a name! He's awfully clever about it. 10:29:40 PM Josie: The slug beams. 10:29:51 PM Coil: No, I'm done naming people. 10:29:59 PM Josie: Alice frowns at Coil. "Why?" 10:30:23 PM Coil: I'm not a terribly creative person. It took me forever to come up with a name for her. 10:30:29 PM Coil: Coil points at Althea. 10:31:03 PM Josie: Althea: Oh, I wouldn't say that! Less than a day! 10:31:31 PM Josie: Alice: I would like a better name. 10:32:07 PM Coil: ..all right. Dorothy? 10:32:48 PM Josie: Alice: Dorothy. Dorothy? 10:34:14 PM Coil: Coil nods. 10:35:39 PM Josie: Althea chips in, "It took us more than one too!" 10:36:29 PM Coil: Well, Dorothy is my suggestion. Take it or leave it, if you don't like it. 10:37:27 PM Josie: Alice: ... accepted. Dorothy. 10:39:56 PM Coil: There we go. 10:40:23 PM Josie: Stella steps in. She's wearing another brightly-patterned dress, this time semi-transparent, and with a halter-top. Its floaty skirt is slit practically all the way up on both sides. 10:41:38 PM Coil: ... I have a contract for you to sign. 10:42:18 PM Josie: Stella holds out her hand. "You could go by Dot, you know. It's a nickname for Dorothy." 10:42:22 PM Josie: Dorothy: Dot. 10:42:36 PM Coil: Coil hands the contract to Stella. 10:45:15 PM Josie: Stella takes it, signs it without reading it, and hands it back. 10:46:08 PM Coil: Well, okay, then. 10:46:22 PM Josie: Dot: Dot. I like "Dot." 10:46:38 PM Coil: Coil nods. "Well, welcome to the crew, everyone." 10:49:04 PM Coil: Vir wil be staying here to to oversee the repairs and refits. 'Bout how long do you expect that to take, Vir? 10:49:56 PM Josie: Vir: Three days. 10:50:42 PM Coil: Well, we'll be here for three days, then, maybe longer. I'll be headed down to the planet proper for some supplies. 10:53:28 PM Josie: Vir: Who is going with you? 10:53:39 PM Coil: Anyone who wants to. 10:54:55 PM Josie: Althea raises her hand. "Ooh, I'll go!" 10:55:07 PM Coil: No, you should stay here until we get you better clothes. 10:56:42 PM Josie: Althea looks disappointed. 10:56:53 PM Josie: Stella: I'll go. 10:57:13 PM Josie: Lou: I don't trust her, she's Coalition, she's going to turn us all in. 10:57:33 PM Coil: She could have all ready. 10:57:35 PM Josie: Stella: I could do that just as well from here, you know. 10:58:17 PM Josie: Lou: So you say. Hmph. Well you watch your back, Cap. You just watch your back. 10:59:55 PM Josie: She stalks off. 11:00:48 PM Coil: Coil nods. "Okay, then." 11:02:06 PM Josie: Stella: I don't think she likes me. 11:02:11 PM Josie: Dot: Agreed. 11:02:23 PM Josie: Althea: I like you! So does Irene. 11:02:52 PM Josie: Stella smiles and gives Althea a hug; the slug beams. 11:04:38 PM Coil: Dot? You want to come? 11:05:58 PM Josie: Dot: I will remain here at present. 11:06:14 PM Coil: All right, then. 11:07:21 PM Josie: Stella: Just you and me, then. 11:07:58 PM Coil: Apparently. Shall we, then? 11:10:32 PM Josie: Stella: Yes. 11:11:02 PM Coil: Coil leaves the ship to Vir and heads onto the station proper! 11:12:42 PM Josie: Stella goes with him. 11:13:01 PM Josie: She catches a *lot* of stares, from all sorts of people, and a bit of ogling too. 11:14:28 PM Coil: You *are* eye-catching. 11:15:45 PM Josie: Stella: Good. 11:16:00 PM Josie: The station has very much the feel of a rundown bus terminal. 11:16:57 PM Josie: The hallways are in good repair, but are slightly grubby, and the repairs show. There are some kiosks that sell coffee and less humanfriendly hot drinks, as well as maps of the surface and fastfood. 11:17:12 PM Josie: Also things like flowers and jewelry and knicknacks. 11:18:21 PM Coil: Coil gets some coffee on the way to the shuttle. 11:18:27 PM Coil: Why 'good'? 11:19:56 PM Josie: Stella: I like it. I like attention. 11:20:02 PM Josie: Stella: I like yours. 11:21:50 PM Coil: Well, you have it. Though liking attention is pretty alien to me. 11:22:40 PM Josie: Stella: I could change. 11:23:04 PM Coil: No, it's fine. They're looking at you, not me. 11:24:06 PM Josie: Stella: They're looking at you with me. 11:24:24 PM Coil: I'm not the one they'll remember, though. 11:26:02 PM Josie: Stella: I'll remember you. 11:26:13 PM Coil: Well,t hat's okay. 11:28:10 PM Josie: She stops and kisses him. 11:29:39 PM Coil: ... what was that for? 11:31:32 PM Josie: Stella: Because we're in public. 11:31:45 PM Coil: And? 11:33:32 PM Josie: She leans into him a little bit and whispers into his ear. "So I can't do anything else." 11:36:02 PM Coil: ... I see. 11:36:12 PM Coil: Well. Have you been to Torric before? 11:36:35 PM Josie: Stella: Never. 11:37:20 PM Coil: I've done a bit of work here. 11:39:28 PM Josie: Stella: What kind? 11:39:47 PM Coil: .... the old kind. 11:42:32 PM Josie: Stella: Interesting. I trust no one will recognize you. 11:43:24 PM Josie: She sits down on a worn old plastic bench to wait for the shuttle. 11:43:50 PM Coil: Coil sits next to her. 11:44:55 PM Josie: The light turns blue! The shuttle has arrived. 11:45:03 PM Coil: Ah, the chariot awaits. 11:45:04 PM Josie: She smiles and stands back up again. "A short wait." 11:45:14 PM Josie: Stella: A chariot? 11:46:10 PM Josie: Stella: Do you think that's the appropriate place for us, really? 11:46:35 PM Josie: She steps into the shuttle, which looks about as worn and used as the rest of the place. The pilot is a bored-looking young woman with greenish hair. 11:50:01 PM Josie: She eyes Coil, and then Stella. "No hanky-panky." 11:50:28 PM Coil: Wouldn't dream of it. 11:50:32 PM Coil: Coil takes a seat! 11:51:45 PM Josie: Stella: Yes, you would. And have. 11:52:26 PM Coil: Well, no hanky panky on the shuttle. 11:53:07 PM Josie: The pilot rolls her eyes and launches the ship. A sign lights up, saying "STAY SEATED, PLEASE." 11:54:14 PM Coil: Coil stays seated! 11:54:44 PM Josie: So does Stella. 11:54:48 PM Josie: Stella: Shame. 11:55:01 PM Josie: Pilot: Maybe you should get a room when you get planetside. 11:55:42 PM Coil: Wow, a snarky cab driver. Who knew? 11:56:06 PM Josie: Pilot, sounding hurt: I'm not being snarky, I'm just making a suggestion. 11:57:00 PM Coil: Ah, well, apologies, then. I've met quite a few snarky cab drivers. I guess I just expect it. 11:57:41 PM Josie: Pilot: I could suggest a couple hotels if you want. 11:57:59 PM Coil: That's all right. I've been to Torric before. 11:58:38 PM Josie: Pilot: Oh. 11:58:44 PM Coil: Thanks, though. 11:58:49 PM Josie: Pilot: Sure. 11:59:08 PM Josie: Stella: I haven't. 11:59:22 PM Josie: Pilot: If you want upgrades, this is where you find 'em. 12:01:38 AM Josie: Stella: Upgrades? 12:02:12 AM Josie: Pilot: You know, to your system. Smarter, less smart, funnier, flirtier, better-looking, spare parts. Everything you need. 12:04:09 AM Coil: Androids, ships, all kinds of upgrades here. 12:04:16 AM Josie: Stella: I'm organic. 12:04:25 AM Josie: Pilot: Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize. 12:05:41 AM Coil: Oh, you thought she was an android? 12:05:51 AM Josie: Pilot: Well... yes. 12:07:39 AM Coil: Why? 12:08:12 AM Josie: Pilot: Well, she's beautiful, isn't she? Organics are usually kind of ugly. 12:08:53 AM Coil: Are we? Huh. 12:09:09 AM Josie: Pilot: Oh, I don't mean to offend you! You're handsome too. 12:09:37 AM Coil: I'm not offended. 12:09:37 AM Josie: Pilot: But you know, you're often not symmetrical, and you get old and you get blemishes and scratches and things. 12:10:31 AM Josie: Stella: That's true. 12:10:40 AM Coil: I suppose. 12:10:54 AM Josie: Pilot: I got scratched once. I had to have a whole panel replaced. 12:11:07 AM Josie: She makes a face. 12:11:23 AM Josie: The shuttle slides to a stop and the blue light goes off. 12:12:11 AM Coil: Are we here, then? Thanks. What's your name? 12:13:33 AM Josie: Pilot: Gina GT-F193. 12:14:22 AM Coil: Coil leaves her a tip. "Thanks, Gina. Enjoy your day." 12:14:37 AM Josie: Gina: You too! 12:14:59 AM Coil: Coil disembarks! 12:15:30 AM Josie: Stella follows him. 12:15:40 AM Josie: It's a bustling spaceport, with lots of people of every description. 12:15:59 AM Josie: There are even separate lanes for nonhumans to walk in, so that they don't get crushed by meaty feet! 12:16:27 AM Josie: That lane is mostly taken up by spider-looking people and butterflies floating above them. 12:17:02 AM Coil: ((Where am I supposed to go?)) 12:17:31 AM Josie: You're supposed to go to meet Tiktok! Apparently he or she or it or they is waiting for you in a park not too far from the spaceport! 12:18:35 AM Josie: Stella stops to get a coffee now, and buys two chocolate truffles with them. She hands one to Coil. 12:18:46 AM Coil: Thanks. 12:18:52 AM Coil: Coil smiles, munching on it. 12:19:03 AM Coil: I'm meeting my contact in a park not far from here. 12:20:14 AM Josie: Stella: Do you want me to go with you? 12:20:26 AM Josie: She nibbles her own truffle, delicately. 12:20:59 AM Coil: I don't know. I've never met this one in person. Might be better if I met him alone. 12:22:05 AM Josie: Stella: You don't want me around? I'm crushed. 12:25:45 AM Coil: Coil smiles. "You can come, I suppose. He or she might appreciate your presence." 12:27:17 AM Josie: Stella: I'm teasing. You go ahead, but maybe we should set a time to meet back here, just in case. 12:28:10 AM | Edited 12:28:22 AM Coil: Coil nods. "If I'm not back in an hour, get me on the comm. Maybe you can head to that boutique over there and find some clothes for Althea? She doesn't know how to where your clothes, and she can't wear her uniform." 12:29:46 AM Josie: Stella: And anything I put on will fit her. What's your favorite color? 12:30:06 AM Coil: Mine? Green. 12:30:53 AM Josie: Stella: I wanted to know what color to wear very, *very* little of... 12:31:07 AM Josie: She smiles, and heads into the boutique! 12:31:44 AM Coil: Coil goes to the park! 12:32:11 AM Josie: The message said to wait at the third bench on the path. 12:33:11 AM Coil: Coil sits on the second bench first and looks around. 12:33:43 AM Josie: No one in sight! 12:34:11 AM Coil: Coil looks at the third bench, checking it for explosives! 12:34:41 AM Josie: No explosives at all! 12:36:06 AM Josie: While he's sitting on the second bench, someone swings down from the tree next to it, hanging upside down by their knees. It's hard to tell what the person looks like--he or she has a huge amount of grey hair sticking out all over his or her head. "Coil! You're not at all what I expected! I thought you'd be taller. And possibly on fire!" 12:36:27 AM Coil: On fire? 12:38:13 AM Josie: Tiktok: People very often are, I've noticed! 12:40:13 AM Coil: ... Tiktok, I presume? 12:40:47 AM Josie: Tiktok: Tick, tock! Nice to meet you finally! You're not going to explode, are you? 12:42:44 AM Coil: Not unless you slipped me microexplosives while I wasn't looking. 12:43:49 AM Josie: Tiktok: No! Would you like some? 12:44:02 AM Coil: No, no thank you. 12:44:12 AM Josie: Tiktok flips off the tree, doing a little somersault. Then he or she holds out his or her hand to Coil. 12:44:21 AM Coil: Coil takes the hand. 12:48:00 AM Josie: He shakes Coil's hand! Or she, it's hard to tell. 12:48:35 AM Josie: It seems to be a kid, despite the grey hair. It's kinda hard to tell, because the kid is wearing goggles and a couple of aprons or something over his or her clothes. 12:49:34 AM Coil: So, I'm gonna need some supplies, Tiktok. 12:51:04 AM Josie: Tiktok: Yeah, your list is crazy! 12:51:21 AM Josie: Tiktok: Who are you planning to kill, everybody? 12:52:19 AM Coil: No. Is it a problem? 12:53:37 AM Josie: Tiktok: Well, they *are* controlled substances! 12:53:58 AM Josie: Tiktok: I can probably getcha the felwerine but the other ones are like... *woah* hard to get ahold of. 12:54:24 AM Josie: Tiktok: I can findja a source, I'm pretty sure, but you're gonna prob'ly have to figure out how to get them yourself. 12:54:45 AM Coil: All right. Well, do what you can, and I'll make it worth your while, as always. 12:59:29 AM Josie: Tiktok hands him a vial of brownish goo. "There ya go." 12:59:53 AM Josie: Tiktok: Uh, that'll be 10,000 credits. Street value's a little more than that. 1:01:35 AM Josie: Tiktok: You're not gonna ingest that are you or anything? 1:01:40 AM Coil: ((Stomach grr.)) 1:01:45 AM Josie: Tiktok: 'cause it's not good for ya. 1:01:47 AM Coil: Not planning on it. 1:02:02 AM Coil: Coil gives him the money. 1:03:18 AM Josie: Tiktok takes it and pulls off his goggles. Now he (probably he?) *really* looks like a kid. 1:05:04 AM Josie: Tiktok: I'll see if I can track down the other stuff, but...well, even lookin' for it might raise some flags. 1:05:37 AM Coil: Coil nods. "That bad, eh?" 1:06:24 AM Josie: Tiktok: Yeah! You could kill like a whole *planet* with any reasonable amount of staklinium. 1:06:43 AM Coil: ... well. I did not know that. 1:08:23 AM Coil: Poisons have never been my thing. 1:08:45 AM Josie: Tiktok: Oh! I always figured you shot people from like, *super* far away. 1:10:57 AM Josie: Tiktok: You're not gonna kill me, are you? Because that would suck. 1:11:06 AM Josie: Tiktok: Do you ever use explosives? 1:11:11 AM Coil: Nope. 1:11:19 AM Josie: Tiktok: How come? They're suuuuuuperfun! 1:11:25 AM Josie: He grins, with a big wide smile. 1:12:09 AM Coil: My clients often expect subtlety. 1:14:27 AM Josie: Tiktok: Your clients are boring! 1:14:52 AM Josie: Tiktok: I'm so glad you're here. Maybe you could help me with something! 1:15:29 AM Coil: Coil eyes him. "With what?" 1:15:56 AM Josie: Tiktok: I don't know! I'm sure I'll think of something, though. 1:16:36 AM Coil: Well, if you think of something, let me know and I'll consider it. 1:18:40 AM Josie: Tiktok: Awesome! 1:18:49 AM Josie: Tiktok: So like, why are you *really* here? 1:19:09 AM Josie: Tiktok: Are you gonna save a princess or shoot some badguy like pew pew pew! 1:19:23 AM Coil: Nah, my ship is here for repairs. 1:21:06 AM Josie: Tiktok: Oh man, really? That's all? What kinda weapons you got on it? 1:21:22 AM Coil: It's just a ship. I don't dog fight. 1:21:46 AM Josie: Tiktok: You don't have *any*?? Aww man, you gotta let me fix that! 1:22:06 AM Coil: No. My ship is fine. 1:23:40 AM Josie: Tiktok: Awww, come on! 1:23:50 AM Josie: Tiktok: Hey, who was that pretty girl you were with before? She's totally hot! 1:24:14 AM Coil: She's on my crew. She's a friend. 1:24:46 AM Josie: Tiktok: You have a crew? How come you never asked me to be on it? Is she your giiiiiiirlfriend? 1:25:06 AM Coil: No, and my crew is full up now, sorry. 1:25:43 AM Josie: Tiktok: Awww. You're just sayin' that because I'm a kid, aren't you. And you totally kissed her before! 1:26:08 AM Coil: I'm saying that because we've beent alking for five minutes and I'm exhausted. 1:28:26 AM Josie: Tiktok: Awww. Oh well. Hey, you wanna come over for supper? Like how long are you gonna be here? 1:29:04 AM Coil: Not long. 1:29:21 AM Coil: You'll contact me if you can find a source for those other things? 1:30:01 AM Josie: Tiktok: Yeah! You need anything else? 1:30:18 AM Josie: Tiktok: Like... a gun that shoots weasels? 1:30:52 AM Josie: He mimes shooting a rifle of some kind: BAM ahhh there's a weasel on my face oh my god oh my god!!!! 1:31:02 AM Josie: He falls to his knees, clawing at his face theatrically. 1:31:05 AM Coil: No, that's all. 1:31:36 AM Josie: He hops up again. "Are you sure? How about a swordcane? Or a gunswordcane? Or a gunswordknifecane?" 1:34:11 AM Coil: I'm positive. 1:34:13 AM Coil: Coil stands. 1:34:23 AM Josie: Tiktok: Oh man, I almost forgot! 1:34:27 AM Coil: You'll be the first to know if I need a swordcane that shoots weasels, though. 1:34:39 AM Josie: He digs around in his pockets and then holds his hand out to Coil. "I made you this!" 1:35:16 AM Josie: Tiktok: 'cause you're my favorite customer and stuff. You ask for cool stuff. 1:35:23 AM Coil: Coil holds his hand out. 1:35:39 AM Josie: He drops a little ball of white fluff into Coil's hand. 1:35:56 AM Josie: It opens up a pair of blue eyes and makes a squeaky little "Mew!" sound. 1:36:08 AM Coil: .... what is it? 1:36:19 AM Josie: Tiktok: Oh, it's a kitten! 1:36:28 AM Josie: Kitten: Mew! 1:36:51 AM Coil: Oh. You made it? 1:37:28 AM Josie: Tiktok: Yeah! And it'll always stay a kitten. 1:38:03 AM Josie: Tiktok: She will, I mean! I made her a girl. 1:38:58 AM Josie: The tiny kitten sits up a bit in Coil's hand and tries to get her bearings a little bit. "Mew?" 1:39:32 AM Coil: ... well, hello kitten. 1:40:26 AM Josie: She sniffs at his hand. 1:40:52 AM Josie: Tiktok: Anyhow. Thanks! Call if you need anything! And I'll call you if I find anything, kay? 1:41:04 AM Coil: Coil nods. "Thanks, Tiktok. 1:41:52 AM Josie: The kitten starts climbing Coil's arm, tentatively. 1:41:59 AM Josie: Tiktok: You're welcome! See ya! 1:42:05 AM Josie: Tiktok: Tell the pretty girl I said hi!!! 1:42:08 AM Josie: He runs off. 1:42:56 AM Coil: Coil takes the kitten and goes to meet up with Stella!